


take a chance

by clairedreems



Series: ice cream shop au [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, George is too, M/M, but no <3, dnf besties, dreamboo brothers, for someone in the rs tag u'd think fundy and george will have speaking lines, fundy is barely on the fic, in the ice cream shop au i still have yet to write, tommy is mentioned, wilbur tommy & fundy also brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: his little brother ranboo sets him up as fundy's pretend date in a family function
Relationships: Dream & Ranboo, Dream/Fundy - Relationship, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: ice cream shop au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	take a chance

“dream. are you free this weekend?”

dream has just entered the already closing-up-for-the-day ice cream shop to pick up his brother ranboo, when ranboo immediately confronted him with the question.

he frowns as he watches ranboo clear the tables with a rag. “why?” he asks cautiously.

“fundy,” he points towards the staff room, where his workmate apparently was, “needs to attend a date for a party held by his family.”

he looked at the door in a bit of a panicked manner, and hissed at his brother. “and what’s that got to do with me?“

ranboo looks at him and grins impishly. “one, you like pissing people off. two, his older brother doesn’t like you. and most importantly, three, fundy is your _boyfriend_.”

“w-we haven’t- we aren’t- we-” dream stumbles on trying to form a coherent sentence. the truth is, fundy might have confessed, but it just _was that_. there was no talk about labels or anything. heck, _he_ hasn’t even replied to fundy yet.

“i know you haven’t really talked yet,” ranboo says in a very patronizing tone that irks dream to no end, like _he_ ’s the younger and ranboo is the older one, “but it doesn’t take a genius to see you’re already well headed on that direction.”

there’s a beat of silence because dream couldn’t really “but does he even know?!”

ranboo shrugs. “i told him i’d get him a date and here you are.”

dream would _love_ to strangle his own brother sometimes.

-

 _it was awkward_. suddenly he’s regretting ever agreeing to this.

fundy mumbles an excuse, to greet someone or the other, leaving him alone. dream huffs.

the truth was, he’d liked fundy since the day he first saw him talking with george. there _was_ a reason he’s suggested ranboo to work at the ice cream shop that _fundy_ was working at. he knew fundy worked there. but he also knew that fundy’s related to wilbur, someone who dislikes dream. a lot. and so he made it so that he’ll be close enough to fundy, but still keep him at length. he’d pre-planned it all. he just didn’t expect fundy to actually fall for him too.

dream sighs again, when someone else sits down beside him.

“did fundy put you up to this?” wilbur’s tone is calm, but it still makes dream on edge, puts his guard up.

“not really,” he replies, drinking from the glass he had on his hand. suddenly his mouth feels parched. if things were awkward awhile ago, now it was awkward _and_ tense.

“so he kinda did.”

dream has no answer to that, so they sit in silence for awhile, as dream watches the crowd, searching for his partner this evening. he was just with a pink-haired girl awhile ago……

“tommy and him is talking with george,” wilbur says.

“why?”

“apparently, they think it’s their right to evaluate a future brother-in-law.”

“future i… _what_?!”

“i told them that too, but tommy said something about how i should just,” here, wilbur does a poor imitation of tommy’s voice, “’ _stay away, wilbur!_ ’ I couldn’t stop them after that.”

“you’re marrying george.”

“he wasn’t easy to convince.”

“he didn’t even tell me.” dream puts his drink down. “i thought george and i were bestfriends,” he bemoans this into his hands.

wilbur chuckles. “you know what he’s like.”

“unfortunately.” dream groans again.

“so. dream. are you dating fundy or not?”

“i…” the sudden question made him tense again. he mulls the question over, before answering. “i don’t know.”

“you don’t know?” his voice has gone dangerous, almost threatening.

“i do like him,” dream amends. “but i can think of a lot of different things on why i shouldn’t date him.”

“like what?”

“well, for one, you’re his family, and you dislike me?”

wilbur laughs into his drink. “oh don’t worry, you’re right that i dislike you.” he stands up from his seat and gives dream a pat on the back. “but i also love fundy much more than i hate you, and from what i know, fundy is happy with you.”


End file.
